Courir entre les gouttes de pluie
by Demented Skylark
Summary: yaoi, traduction Fou. Taré. Forcené. Dingo, ou même carrément fêlé. C’est bien ce qu’est Harry, non ? Pourtant, un soudain regain d'intérêt de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait bien tout changer, à commencer par Harry lui même…HPLV dark!Harry
1. Porte ouverte sur la folie

**Titre:** Courir entre les gouttes de pluie (Run Through the Raindrops)

**Auteur:** Sword of the Shadow

**Traductrice: **Demented Skylark

**Bêta****-reader:** none (1/5)

**Disclaimer:** La saga "Harry Potter" est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et de ses ayants droit.

**Pairing:** HP/LV

**Warnings:** yaoi, folie (peut choquer), pas de violence détaillée

**Rating:** M (pour les futurs chapitres)

**Résumé:** Fou. Taré. Forcené. Dingo, ou même carrément fêlé. C'est bien ce qu'est Harry, non? Pourtant, tout à coup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. Cela pourrait tout changer, à commencer par Harry lui-même…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Bonjour! Je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche avec une note d'auteur, alors qu'il y a déjà énormément de notes, et qu'en plus je ne sui****s ****pas l'auteur!**** En humble traductrice je vous demanderais seulement de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire comment vous trouvez le niveau de langue, et de ne pas courir lire la version anglaise svp! **

**Et que personne ne s'inquiète, la traduction est finie. Je posterai les chapitres selon mes disponibilités et celles de ma bêta qui doit encore vérifier la suite.**

**Enormes bisous,**

**Sky**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre**** Premier**

Porte ouverte sur la folie

Harry tremblait de froid. Il ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras à la recherche de chaleur, sachant pourtant à quel point ses actions étaient futiles. Ce qui restait des vieux vêtements de Dudley était sali et déchiré au point de ne même plus pouvoir être appelé des haillons. Sa peau était striée par la crasse, le sang et la sueur, ses yeux gonflés et brillants de larmes contenues.

Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, épais et ternes, étaient aussi indisciplinés que jamais, tombants en vagues emmêlées jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux d'émeraude scrutaient les alentours d'un regard myope, lunettes perdues depuis longtemps. Sans le fin écran des verres, ses yeux semblaient tellement plus expressifs, révélant parfaitement la profondeur de sa tristesse et de ses tourments.

Il fronça les sourcils, observant les grossières marques sur le mur et tentant difficilement de se souvenir. Combien de temps cela faisait-il? Des jours, des semaines, des années? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il était sorti des limites de sa cellule.

Les yeux mi-clos et le visage détendu, ses lèvres pales et craquelées se courbèrent en un sourire malicieux. «Petit Potter abandonné» chanta-t-il, les pupilles brillantes d'un éclat dément, «dans ce qu'il croyait son foyer.»

Il gloussa à cette rime plutôt simple, et ses cordes vocales raidies à force d'inutilité rendaient le son rauque et grinçant. Il contempla le plafond, les yeux fixés sur une image vacillante que lui seul pouvait percevoir. «Il demeure dans sa geôle de fer, espérant connaître l'enfer.»

Harry tendit les mains loin au dessus de lui, écartant les doigts en grand et concentrant sur eux l'attention de ses immenses yeux verts. Il les promena de-ci de-là quelques instants, avant de brusquement laisser retomber ses bras et de les fixer sur les restes squelettiques en face de lui. «Assis ici parmi les morts, il oit d'invisibles voix d'or.»

Il rampa en titubant jusqu'au squelette, à quatre pattes. Il se pencha en arrière, s'asseyant sur ses jambes et considérant calment les os. Les orbites vides l'étudiaient silencieusement, les dents de travers s'entrouvraient légèrement, en un ultime effort pour inspirer difficilement une bouffée d'air. Il fit courir un long doigt pâle sur le visage du squelette, semblant repousser une invisible mèche rebelle.

«Les morts sont ceux qui savent tout, piégés dans le monde d'en-dessous.» Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour demander au squelette s'il en allait vraiment ainsi.

«Ce monde que Potter veut rejoindre, mais sans billet ne peut atteindre.» Il fit la moue à cette rime, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide que causait cette pensée.

«Comment franchira-t-il le Styx ? Peut-être par un plan fantastique ?» Il ferma un œil de toutes ses forces et écarquilla l'autre le plus possible, le faisant ressembler à une nymphe prise au piège.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa gentiment le squelette sur le front. Puis il se redressa légèrement pour le contempler à nouveau, les mains prenant tendrement en coupe ses pommettes osseuses et les pouces les caressant avec douceur.

Il n'entendit pas le crissement que fit la porte de sa cellule en s'ouvrant à nouveau sur le reste du monde. Les gonds étaient rouillés et manquaient d'huile, n'ayant pas servi depuis des années. La porte de bois elle-même commençaient à pourrir et aurait bientôt besoin d'être remplacée.

Deux silhouettes noires, le visage caché derrière des masques et le corps enveloppé dans des capes sombres et flottantes, considéraient silencieusement la forme affaiblie et échevelée devant eux.

«Potter veut revoir la lumière, une heure, même si c'est la dernière.» Harry fixa lamentablement le plafond bas de la pièce, comme s'il espérait que les clairs rayons de lumière brillent à travers la pierre épaisse et illuminent son monde d'ombres et d'obscurité.

«Pourquoi vivre? Rien n'est resté, rien qu'il puisse encore donner.» Il commença à jouer à "Quand Fanny était un bébé" avec le squelette, jouissant simplement d'une enfance qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue.

«Il est encore plus dingue que ceux d'Azkaban» chuchota dédaigneusement la plus petite des deux silhouettes, un ricanement nettement perceptible dans son ton condescendant. Harry se retourna vivement pour faire face aux voix, les yeux écarquillés à la vue d'un autre être vivant. Il n'avait personne à qui parler en dehors des apparitions et hallucinations qui lui rendaient visite occasionnellement.

«Des gens viennent voir le garçonnet, peut-être lui amènent-ils un jouet?» cria-t-il joyeusement, les bras tendus comme s'attendant à ce que l'on y place quelque chose.

«Tu sais, Potter, je me souviens du jour où tu as été jeté ici. Tu hurlais que nous ne te briserions jamais, peu importe ce que nous pourrions te faire.» L'homme s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras avec désinvolture, repliant une jambe pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

«Potter ne peut même s'il essaie, se rappeler quel jour l'on est.»

«Tu parles toujours en rime, maintenant, Potter?»

«Les mots sont bons pour les déments, ceux qui meurent dans les affrontements.»

Le petit homme se tourna vers son partenaire, penchant la tête sur le côté. «Est-ce que tu y comprends quelque chose?»

«Il est complètement barge, ouais,» répondit celui-ci avec un léger accent populaire, presque recouvert par des années d'entrainement. «S'ra plus jamais bien dans sa tête, si tu t'veux mon avis.»

«P'têt qu'il a perdu la raison et l'araignée de son plafond?» suggéra Harry en souriant gaiement.

Le plus petit des hommes gloussa à ces mots, amusé. «Je peux pas imaginer ce que lui veux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule chose à quoi il est bon, maintenant, c'est à servir de bouffon ou de souffre-douleur.» Il ponctua ses paroles par un vif coup de pied dans les côtes du garçon.

Harry pouffa simplement, appréciant la sensation. «Gros Méchant l'a frappé du pied. Attention, il va se venger!»

Le plus grand s'approcha à son tour du jeune homme. «F'rait mieux de le ramener au Maître maintenant. On est pas supposés l'abimer ou on le rejoindra vite faits.»

«C'est bon,» Le plus petit acquiesça à contrecœur, hissant Harry sur ses pieds.

«Ne l'enlevez pas à son ami, ou point ne guérira son esprit.» supplia Harry en luttant pour rejoindre le squelette. Cependant, pâle, maigre et faible comme il l'était, il fut facilement maitrisé par ce seul homme.

Il se débattit tout le long des couloirs de roche sombre, où des morceaux de pierre provenant visiblement de l'éboulement des murs encombraient le passage. Personne ne s'était essayé à des réparations, et le château lui-même semblait considérer toute tentative comme inutile. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol, le pas lourd du petit groupe la remuait en de brillantes volutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle stagne dans l'air devant et derrière eux. Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, il leur semblait patauger dans un liquide malsain, de ceux où un mouvement trop rapide pouvait signifier leur mort à tous.

«Potter vous dis de le laisser, vous dire non, c'est ce qu'il essaie.» Glapit Harry en direction des deux hommes, qui l'ignorèrent simplement et continuèrent leur chemin. «Ils sont stupides comme leur seigneur, l'intelligence doit être ailleurs.»

L'homme plus grand poussa un grognement exaspéré, et d'un rapide mouvement du poignet droit, leva sa baguette. «Silencio!»

«Les idiots même avec baguette, ne seront jamais à la fête.»

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, fixant leur captif avec effroi. «Il devrait pas pouvoir faire ça!» se plaignit le plus grand des deux, stupéfié par l'échec de son sort. «Personne peut bloquer un sort comme c'ui-là sans baguette magique! C'est pas possib'!»

L'autre se mordit simplement la langue et résista à l'impulsion de lever ironiquement les yeux au ciel, même s'ils étaient invisibles. «Et bien apparemment il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas?»

«Mais il aurait pas dû pouvoir faire-» Il fut coupé d'un geste brusque.

«C'est Potter, crétin. Il est plus puissant que Dumbledore.»

«J'sais ça, mais il devrait quand même être affaibli. Les détraqueurs lui ont rendu visite tous les deux jours et c'est connu à quel point 'les supporte pas.»

Un bref haussement d'épaule lui répondit. «Il a déjà démontré à quel point il pouvait s'adapter facilement à presque tout ce que le destin met sur son chemin. Devenir quelque peu résistant aux détraqueurs n'est pas si difficile à imaginer.»

«C'est quand même pas possible!» soutint-il, se fâchant presque devant cette complication.

L'autre fit seulement un geste de la main indiquant qu'il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait. « Enfin, il ne s'agit que de spéculations. Maintenant je suggère que nous l'amenions à notre maitre avant que celui-ci ne s'impatiente.»

L'homme encapuchonné réinstalla Harry dans ses bras et se traîna péniblement derrière son compagnon, sans cesser de marmonner à quel point il travaillait dur pour si peu de reconnaissance.

Harry fut contraint à s'agenouiller au centre de la Grande Salle.

Disparues les couleurs des Quatre Maisons, les immenses tables, et la joie qui avait un jour imprégné la grandiose salle de pierre. On avait laissé s'évanouir les sorts du plafond magique, faisant ainsi ressortir l'ombre lugubre des poutres. Les yeux rouges des oiseaux et des chauves-souris scrutaient les humains assemblés en contrebas avec un calme inquiétant.

Les seules choses à demeurer inchangée étaient la haute estrade et l'immense taille de la pièce.

Un magnifique trône, entièrement fait de bois d'if aux incrustations de jade, attirait le regard dès l'entrée de la pièce. C'était ici que Voldemort exerçait le pouvoir absolu; ici qu'il recevait les rapports et donnait ses ordres, ici qu'il dirigeait le monde.

A présent, il tenait salon, les jambes étendues devant lui et ses longs doigts tapotant distraitement son menton. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'Harry avait combattu auparavant.

«Qui êtes-vous?» demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. «Il sera fou de rage si vous vous asseyez sur son trône.»

«Qu'est-ce que cela?» Voldemort questionna les deux hommes. «Comment osez-vous présenter ce vil déchet devant moi?» Il tendit la main vers sa baguette, provoquant des révérences hâtives et des explications précipitées de la part des deux hommes.

«Il s'agit de Potter, monseigneur, vous avez demandé à le voir, et- »

«Potter? Potter est bien plus… combatif.»

«C'est bien lui, monseigneur. Il est complètement fou.»

«Je l'avais deviné, » rétorqua impatiemment Voldemort. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il demanda, «Qu'attends-tu?» ce faisant, pliant un doigt, il indiqua au jeune homme d'avancer.

Harry gravit les marches de pierre en sautillant, «Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le trône? Il ne va pas aimer ça. Oh non, il n'aimera pas ça du tout. Lucius Malefoy a essayé de s'asseoir là, une fois. Il est mort maintenant.»

«Je siège ici car c'est ma place légitime.»

«Oh.» Harry haussa les épaules. «Alors vous l'avez tué?»

«Presque.»

Harry regarda attentivement l'homme assis devant lui. Sa chevelure était épaisse et noire, en grande partie retenue en arrière par un catogan, cependant des mèches s'en échappaient pour retomber devant des yeux mêlant violets et carmin. Il avait des traits fins et élégants, et un sourire narquois s'accrochait perpétuellement à ses lèvres.

«Tom!» salua joyeusement Harry. «Ça faisait tellement longtemps! D'ailleurs, désolé pour ton basilic, mais tu sais, il allait me tuer-»

Il s'arrêta lorsque Voldemort se mit à rire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main ferme, forçant Harry à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Précautionneusement, presque tendrement, il repoussa de devant ses yeux d'émeraude des mèches de cheveux noirs et sales. «Tu seras un si beau trophée, Potter, lorsque tu seras quelque peu décrassé.»

Harry cligna seulement des yeux sans comprendre.

«Emmenez-le se laver. Je le verrais lorsqu'il en aura terminé.»

**A suivre...**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

NOTES DE LA TRADUCTRICE

Dans la version originale, Harry joue à "Patty Cake" c'est une "clapping rhyme" que les enfants apprennent à l'école maternelle: Il s'agit en fait de jouer avec un autre enfant en se plaçant face-à-face pour se taper dans les mains ou applaudir selon les paroles de la comptine.

"Patty cake / Patty cake / Baker's man / Bake me a cake / as fast as you can. / Roll it (pantomime rolling) / and Pat it (patting) / and mark it with a B (make a B in the air or on someone) / and put it in the oven for baby and me."

Nous avons un équivalent en France, bien que son nom soit peu connu: le jeu de "tape-mains" auquel je suis sûre beaucoup de monde a joué sans savoir le nommer. "Quand Fanny était un bébé" n'en est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

"Quand Fanny était un bébé / Un bébé, un bébé/ Quand Fanny était un bébé / Elle faisait comme ça. (Sucer son pouce) // Quand Fanny était une p'tite fille / Une p'tite fille, une p'tite fille / Quand Fanny était une p'tite fille / Elle faisait comme ça. (Faire un pied de nez) (…)"


	2. Osciller dans le vent

**Bonjour! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ****Courir entre les gouttes de pluie****. Je sais que le délai**** de publication peut paraître long sachant que j'ai déjà traduit ****la**** fic, mais comme je l'explique dans mon profil, j'ai très peu de temps à moi. Voilà donc pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. **

**Un bisou encore plus gros à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me laisser une ****review****, même si j'avoue que leur nombre me laisse un peu perplexe par rapport aux nombre d'alertes. Attention, je ne fais pas de chantage aux ****reviews****! Je dis juste qu'en plus, comparé au nombre de commentaires de la version originale, mon score est légèrement… faiblard XD.**

**Merci à vous qui lisez, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des critiques constructives.**

**Sky**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre Deux**

Osciller dans le vent

Fraîchement décrassé et habillé d'une robe noire propre et unie, Harry fut escorté jusqu'à Lord Voldemort. Il tirait anxieusement sur les manches de la robe; après si longtemps passé en haillons, l'étoffe raide lui semblait inconfortable et le démangeait.

Voldemort était assis derrière un immense bureau, élégamment orné sur les flancs de deux serpents sculptés, identiques, s'enroulant de haut en bas. Un doigt long et mince effleurait ses lèvres et il examinait son prisonnier derrière ses paupières lourdes.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Harry n'avait changé que pour le mieux durant son incarcération. Après des années loin de la lumière du jour, le jeune homme était incroyablement pâle. Pourtant, aussi beau soit-il, son esprit était dérangé.

Et Voldemort était déterminé à découvrir jusqu'où les griffes de la folie avaient étendu leur emprise.

«Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour, Monsieur Potter?» Commença le mage noir.

Deux yeux verts le contemplèrent solennellement, et un bout de langue apparut entre les lèvres d'Harry comme s'il considérait le problème le plus sérieusement du monde. «J'ai faim,» répondit-il après un moment de lourd silence.

«Mais la chambre était très bien. Même si elle aurait pu avoir une meilleure vue.»

Voldemort se leva et scruta le visage du jeune homme, mais il ne put discerner de mensonge. Par Merlin, il était fou.

«Comment vas-tu Tom?» demanda poliment Harry. «Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as beaucoup changé, ça c'est sûr. »Harry hocha la tête comme pour ponctuer une remarquable observation. «Est-ce que tu aimes le Quidditch? Ron et moi on en parlait justement l'autre jour, et on s'est dit que tu ne serais peut-être pas aussi méchant si tu jouais au Quidditch.»

«Et quand as-tu vu ce Ron?»

«Oh, il passe me voir toutes les semaines ou presque. Hermione aussi. Par contre Dumbledore ne vient plus, plus depuis que je lui ais dit de s'en aller. Il est nul.»

«En effet.»

Soudain, Harry agrippa sa tête avant de la secouer furieusement. «Que… où suis-je?» demanda-t-il, regardant rapidement autour de lui. Sa main fit un rapide mouvement. «Où est ma baguette?» Il remarqua finalement que Voldemort se tenait devant lui avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

«Merde!» hurla-t-il, roulant sur le côté et s'accroupissant pour finir derrière un fauteuil ancien. «Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait, bordel?»

«Qu'ai-je fait à qui, Monsieur Potter?»

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un grondement de colère. «Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Jedusor. Où sont Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore? »

«Ils sont morts.»

«Que- Quoi?»

«Ils sont morts depuis cinq ans maintenant, enfin je crois. Et pour l'endroit, tu es à Poudlard.»

«Ce n'est pas Poudlard,» Harry rejeta cette idée férocement. «Poudlard ne serait jamais tombé entre tes mains.» Il s'interrompit, les informations données par Voldemort faisant leur chemin dans son esprit. «Cinq ans? Cinq putains d'années?»

«Ton langage ne s'est certainement pas amélioré durant ces cinq ans.»

«Mon langage t'emmerde; je veux savoir ce que c'est que ce b… ce qui se passe.»

Le front de Voldemort se plissa en une expression interrogative. «Vous avez été vaincus, Potter. Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Et tu es mon prisonnier depuis cinq ans. Tes amis sont morts, ou réduits en esclavage, et je gouverne le monde.»

«Nous avons… perdu?» Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent démesurément. «Mais… mais la prophétie…» Voldemort y opposa un simple hochement de tête, cherchant à masquer son plaisir. «Cinq ans? Comment j'ai pu oublier cinq années?»

«C'est assez facile, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes fou.»

«Je ne suis pas fou, merde! C'est une hallucination! C'est impossible que tu diriges le monde entier!»

«Je possède la partie qui importe. De toute façon, le reste tombera bien assez tôt. Les mouvements de résistance ne peuvent tenir face à ma puissance.»

«Alors il y a une rébellion. Tu n'as pas encore gagné.»

«Oh si, Potter. J'ai gagné.» Siffla Voldemort, ses longs doigts caressant la joue pâle d'Harry. «Je t'ai, toi.»


	3. Comptines

**Bonsoir! OUI! Enfin! Je sais, c'est horrible d'attendre la suite d'une fic, mais bon... Je ne vais pas m'excuser à chaque fois, mon orgueil me l'interdit. A la place je n'ai qu'à vous dire que j'ai plus ou moins réussi mes concours blancs, avec la meilleure note en version anglaise, ce qui vous laisse augurer du bonheur pour la suite de cette traduction. XD! De plus, ma chérie m'a envoyé la correction, donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de fautes maintenant (je remplacerai les premiers chapitres plus tard, merci Na-chou!)**

**Enormes bisous, si vous êtes encore là. Merci d'avoir la patience de me lire. **

**Sky**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre Trois**

Comptines

Harry tremblait, la respiration rapide et irrégulière. Une partie de lui désirait se laisser aller sous le doux toucher, ses nerfs frissonnaient au contact d'un humain pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Une autre part de lui était révulsée, tressaillait de dégoût, et voulait reculer aussi loin que possible.

Son corps s'immobilisa, mais son esprit cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement, réduisant à néant tout effort pour se concentrer. Ses épaules tremblaient, ses mains se crispant en d'infimes convulsions.

Il gémit, à moitié d'extase et à moitié de douleur, se détestant de montrer une telle faiblesse mais incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Voldemort sourit paresseusement et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, tirant lentement le jeune homme à lui. Il pressa un lent et doux baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry, souriant pour lui-même lorsqu'Harry se mit à trembler incontrôlablement avant de s'effondrer contre le mur derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda Harry, le souffle haché, dès que Voldemort se recula. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, et il glissa le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol.

«Je te vaincs, Harry» Voldemort sourit devant le regard perdu du jeune homme, qui trahissait sa défaite. «Je vais te briser en tellement de pièces que tu ne sauras même plus ce qui est quoi. Et une fois cela fait, je vais te recoller, mais de la manière qui me plaira.»

Harry gloussa. «Harry Potter s'assit là-bas,» déclara-t-il solennellement, ses yeux d'émeraude étonnement grands. «Harry Potter enfin tomba. Voldemort et son armée, ne pourront pas le raisonner!» Il claqua des mains joyeusement, souriant de fierté à sa propre rime.

"Harry," le prévint Voldemort d'une voix basse, plissant les yeux devant ce soudain changement, "jouer la folie ne te sauvera pas."

«Oui maître!» s'exclama Harry, se jetant sur le sol avec une force telle que Voldemort put entendre ses os claquer sous le choc. «Tout ce que vous voulez, maître!»

Voldemort se rembrunit et frappa du pied le jeune homme prostré au sol. «Ceci n'est pas satisfaisant du tout, Potter. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ramper à mes pieds si tu n'as pas la moindre conscience de ce que tu fais.» Il le frappa à nouveau, observant le jeune homme détaler vers le coin du mur, où il se mit à fredonner doucement pour lui-même.

«Je dois trouver un moyen de lui rendre la raison.» songea Voldemort tout haut, observant attentivement le cinéma d'Harry.

«Harry Potter, méchant garçon, qu'as-tu encore fait, voyons?» chanta tranquillement Harry, ses mains se mouvant en une danse complexe suivant le rythme de sa chansonnette. «Maintenant tu tues des enfants, tu trouves cela amusant!»

«Je sais que tu es là, Harry. Tu te caches seulement, pour que je ne te trouve pas, n'est-ce pas?» Voldemort s'appuya sur un coude, le visage dans le creux d'une main, pour observer Harry de plus près.

"Va au lit, Tom. Va au lit, Tom! Fatigué, Tom va se coucher. Tom!" Cria triomphalement Harry, repoussant Voldemort loin de lui.

Voldemort se releva en époussetant ses robes, fusillant du regard la forme misérable devant lui. «Prétendre être fou ne te sauvera pas, Harry.» siffla-t-il.

"Jedusor, jeu du sort, Or! Un loup-garou qui mord; une baguette magique, une potion qui pique; Aberforth Dumbledore couchait avec des biques!»

Voldemort aurait vécu heureux pour le restant de ses jours sans avoir eu connaissance de cela. «Arrête ces bêtises tout de suite, Harry. Comment oses-tu m'insulter! Je ne me laisserai pas duper. Je te briserai! Je te ferai m'aimer, Harry. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu ne souhaiteras rien d'autre que me faire plaisir.» Sa menace fut pourtant perdue lorsqueHarry se mit à gambader dans la pièce, ressemblant outrageusement à un bouffon sans son bonnet.

«Un Weasley, une granger, érudite à dix heures! Vous arrivez bien tôt! Avant il était dix-huit heures mais maintenant c'est dodo.» Harry s'interrompit, penchant la tête sur le côté, il roula des yeux. «Mais moi j'aime les comptines Hermione! Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. Trop occupée à bosser pour les ASPICs, hein? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle s'embête, Ron. Le Quidditch c'est bien plus marrant, et ça rapporte plus que n'importe quel stupide boulot au ministère. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un ramassis de sombres crétins. Qui voudrait travailler dans ce trou?»

«Le ministère a disparu.»

Harry se tourna vers lui, faisant en même temps signe à ses amis invisibles de rester tranquilles tandis qu'il s'occupait de cette déplaisante affaire. «Bien sûr que le ministère a disparu,» développa-t-il d'un ton condescendant.«Lucius Malefoy y a veillé, le tout sous vos ordres, bien sûr. Quelle erreur ça a été. Il a cru pouvoir vous doubler. Le pouvoir était une drogue. Tous ces bouffons du ministère, ces abrutis de sycophantes qui détestaient l'homme mais aimaient son argent. Il a adoré ce massacre, bien trop adoré. Vous ne devriez jamais apprécier un meurtre. C'est ce qui vous perd, vraiment. Aller tuer un petit bébé, bercer un bye-bye bébé, et se rendre compte que la mort est une putain. Elle n'aime pas que tant d'âmes viennent à elle tout le temps, tout ça à cause d'un seul homme. Alors la mort en a pris une, comme ça plus aucune ne viendrait. Elle a pleuré lorsqu'elle a trouvé cette âme détruite, tu sais. Tu lui as brisé le cœur. Tu as aussi brisé le cœur de Narcissa. Tuer l'homme qui voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Vraiment, c'est trop demander? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix?»

Il se retourna brusquement. «N'ose même pas me faire la leçon, Mère Poule! Il y avait une vieille dame qui vivait dans un terrier, avec ses enfants morts, tout le monde prenait la pose. Et d'abord je peux jurer autant que je veux. Ça détend. Merlin, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette.»

Il porta la main à un sac d'école qui n'existait pas et en tira une longue cigarette. Et tandis qu'il la portait à ses lèvres, il y eut une étincelle et un mince ruban de fumée s'éleva depuis l'extrémité.

«Un tel pouvoir…» Les yeux de Voldemort étincelaient de désir. «U_n pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._, oh oui. Mais je le connaitrai, bientôt.»

L'homme se releva prudemment et fit un pas vers l'avant, respirant silencieusement. Harry ne le remarqua nullement.

«Weasley est notre roi! Weasley est notre roi! Il laisse le souafle entrer tout droit! Weasley est notre roi!»

Voldemort se rapprocha encore.

« Harry assis sur un bout de bois, mangeait tranquille ses chocolats. ET v'là qu'un serpent tombe à ses pieds et tue son chinchilla.»

Voldemort était maintenant juste derrière Harry, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

«Petit Potter et son oiseau, son oiseau, son oiseau! Aux ailes de neige, c'était l'plus beau!»

Voldemort entreprit de laisser couler ses bras vers l'avant.

«Il l'a suivi en guerre un jour, guerre un j-»

La voix d'Harry s'étrangla brutalement et un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Voldemort resserra sa prise, ravi de sentir Harry se débattre.

«Putain de bâtard!» couina Harry avec ce qui lui restait de souffle, le frappant faiblement.

Voldemort le relâcha immédiatement. «C'est très bien Harry!» le complimenta-t-il tout en lui tapotant le crâne.

Harry cherchait son souffle, à quatre pattes et haletant. Il frissonna de douleur sous la caresse de Voldemort et lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds. «Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de foutre, merde?»

«Je démontre que tu n'es pas vraiment fou. Tout ce que tu fais c'est battre en retraite à l'intérieur de toi-même. Et je ne te laisserai plus faire. Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais gagner, je le pensais. Tu seras sain d'esprit, mais tu souhaiteras que ce ne soit pas le cas.»

Harry déglutit, la gravité de sa situation le frappant finalement.

Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

**à suivre...**


	4. Et nous en sommes arrivés là

**Bonjour! C'est la Poisse incarnée qui vous parle, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un moyen pour publier la suite, entre problèmes de connection, problèmes personnelles, maladies et examens divers...**

**Un gros bisous à ma princesse pour sa correction, et puis pour être là aussi.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Et nous en sommes arrivés là

S'il y a une chose pour laquelle Harry Potter était doué, c'était survivre. Il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, était brillant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et un bon élève. Mais la seule capacité qu'il se reconnaissait était d'avoir un instinct de survie digne d'un immortel.

Snape, lorsqu'il était encore en vie, clamait haut et fort que la raison pour laquelle Harry n'était (malheureusement) pas mort, était qu'il était trop borné pour arrêter de respirer, et que même si cela arrivait un jour, il ne mourrait sans doute même pas. C'était vraiment dommage pour Snape qu'on ne puisse pas dire la même chose de lui, et peut-être dommage pour Harry qu'il ne soit pas mort.

L'esprit humain, sauf en de très rares circonstances, se bat pour survivre quelles que soient ses chances. Et Harry n'était rien de plus qu'humain, contrairement à toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulé depuis qu'un petit garçon à peine capable de marcher eût défait le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis Herpo l'Infâme ou Salazar Serpentard, ou une demi-douzaine d'autres sorciers célèbres des paquets de chocogrenouilles. Harry se battit donc pour survivre.

La folie est, avant toute chose, un mécanisme de défense. Lorsqu'une personne ne peut plus supporter le monde qui l'entoure, l'esprit se retire, ainsi il ou elle n'a plus besoin de le faire. Et le monde d'Harry était très, très difficile à supporter.

Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui était possible. Il devint, vraiment, vraiment dingue.

**0°O°0**

Voldemort détestait les psys avec toute la passion de quelqu'un qui a lui-même été traité de fou un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant il était là, prêt à dégainer le fameux bloc-notes et à installer Harry sur l'obligatoire divan.

Harry avait du pouvoir, et il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas le voir. Une puissance magique qui, pour être honnête, dépassait de loin la sienne. Un pouvoir qui pourrait écraser les pauvres imbéciles assez fous pour s'opposer à lui d'un seul coup, un coup de maitre.

Un pouvoir qu'il pouvait -qu'il allait- contrôler.

**0°O°0**

Mais d'abord il devait guérir Harry. Et ce faisant, trouver les outils propres à le contrôler.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? » Mieux valait commencer simplement. Il devait forcer Harry à arrêter de faire des bonds dans le passé, il devait le faire exister dans le présent.

« L'année du sacre de notre majesté Lord Voldemort le Troisième, » murmura Harry en mâchonnant la cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres. Harry venait de fumer pendant deux jours sans discontinuer. Il ne dormait pas, les potions de sommeil sans rêve n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Le filtre de mort-vivante l'avait à peine fait bailler.

« Nous sommes en 2003. »

« Ah vraiment ? De plus en plus curieux. Je n'habite plus avec les Dursley, Alors ? »

« Qui sont les Dursley ? »

« Mes putains de derniers parents vivants. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu les as tués. »

« Si je les ai tués comment peuvent-ils être tes derniers parents encore vivants ? »

Harry grogna, soufflant un nuage de fumée qui forma des signes grossiers. « Tu n'as pas tué les Dursley espèce de sale con. Je dois encore y retourner chaque été, 'pour ma protection' comme il dit. Je ne vais pas les pleurer du tout. J'ai été un peu triste, vraiment. Je suis même allé à l'enterrement. "Poussière tu redeviendras poussière"… et toutes ces conneries. »

Voldemort plissa les yeux d'exaspération. « Nous sommes en 2003. Ton oncle et ta tante sont morts. Je les ai tués. Ils vivaient aux alentours de Londres, dans un des 'Home Counties'. »

« Gay go up and gay go down, Pour sonner les cloches de la ville de 'London'. Voici une chandelle pour brûler ton lit, voilà une hache pour te couper le kiki ! Couic, couac, couic, couac, hop c'est fini ! »

C'était plus frustrant encore que ne l'avaient été les bégaiements et les pleurnicheries de Quirrell.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il devait jouer au psy il n'allait pas faire le boulot à moitié. En plus, la foutue phrase tournicotait dans sa tête depuis un quart d'heure entier.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Harry laissa tomber sa cigarette alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le choc. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il parut hésiter. Puis, soudainement, son visage subit un autre changement, ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes et ses sourcils se froncèrent dramatiquement. La cigarette s'embrasa sur le sol de pierre, sa lumière rivalisant avec les flammes de colère dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de ce que je ressens ? Personne n'en a rien à faire. Personne ne m'aime, personne ne prend le temps de me connaitre. Aussi longtemps que je tue Voldemort, ils sont contents. Ce n'est pas grave ce qu'ils me font, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis juste un stupide petit insolent la-célébrité-n'est-pas-tout d'enfant gâté. Je ne connais absolument rien en potions, mais ça n'est pas grave, puisque je ne vais pas tuer avec des potions. Allez, et ne dites surtout pas à Snape d'être juste avec moi pour que je puisse apprendre. La haine c'est bon pour Potter, ça lui donne quelque chose sur quoi concentrer sa magie. C'est encore mieux que Snape ait été mangemort. Apprenez-lui à les détester, tous les détester. Oh, je les déteste tous. Chacun d'entre eux. Alors ne faites pas semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, ne faites pas comme si j'étais important, je ne le suis pas. »

Les yeux d'Harry, qui s'étaient remplis de larmes à mesure qu'il parlait, laissèrent s'échapper un torrent alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sur un cri à briser les tympans. La cigarette explosa dans un nuage de substances toxiques et cancérigènes. Les torches s'enflammèrent dans un rugissement, emplissant la pièce de lumière et de chaleur. Le vent hurla, froissant les robes de Voldemort et éparpillant les papiers de son bureau.

Voldemort fixa le jeune homme sanglotant devant lui avec un sentiment proche de l'émerveillement. Une explosion de magie brute, incontrôlée, avait produit ceci. Imaginez ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque ce pouvoir serait canalisé, quand une baguette serait utilisée afin de diriger et contrôler la magie, quand ce serait intentionnel.

« Je t'ai dit une fois qu'il y a beaucoup de similarités entre nous, Harry. Le fait que nous soyons tous deux orphelins, notre apparence, le Fourchelang, et un certain plaisir à briser les règlements. Et aussi le fait que nous étions tous les deux censés être des sauveurs. J'aurais dû battre Grindelwald, tu sais ? Il y avait une prophétie, une prophétie qui disait que j'étais spécial. Mais Dumbledore devait m'empêcher de croire cela, s'il voulait pouvoir me contrôler. Alors il m'a envoyé dans cet orphelinat, ou il s'est au moins assuré que j'y resterai. Personne ne voulait du pauvre Tom Jedusor, le monstre. Tout comme personne ne voulait du pauvre Harry Potter, le monstre. »

« As-tu déjà réfléchi, Harry, à pourquoi Dumbledore désirait te placer chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Des dizaines de familles auraient sûrement réclamé à cors et à cris le privilège d'élever le garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui que l'on considérait déjà comme un sauveur. C'était pour qu'il puisse être celui qui te secourrait, qu'il soit le seul sur qui tu t'appuierais. »

Il savait qu'il était en train d'extrapoler, et que toute l'histoire sur Grindelwald et lui était juste ridicule. Mais s'il pouvait seulement établir une relation avec le jeune homme, lui faire penser qu'il était aimé, qu'il avait quelque chose qui vaille la peine qu'il soit sain d'esprit, alors il serait à lui.

Harry hoqueta bruyamment, et s'essuya le nez du revers de sa manche. « Faites pas semblant d'être mon ami. J'ai des amis, des vrais. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me veut juste pour mes pouvoirs ou ma célébrité. »

« Bien sûr que non, Harry, » répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « J'espérais que nous pourrions avoir une relation un peu plus… intime que cela. » Une relation qui signifierait qu'Harry tomberait amoureux de lui, et par la suite écouterait tout ce qu'il dirait. Une relation qui impliquerait certains rituels interdits, des rituels jamais mentionnés à Poudlard. Des rituels infiniment… plaisants. « Tu es magnifique, tu sais cela ? »

« Nan, j'le suis pas. » répondit Harry d'une voix désolée. « J'suis un monstre. Une saleté de monstre, moche et balafré. »

« Oh non, Harry. » Ronronna Voldemort, caressant gentiment la joue du jeune homme. « Tu es adorable. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi spécial, d'aussi absolument ravissant que toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux d'Harry étaient pleins d'espoir.

« Vraiment. »

Vraiment, son pouvoir était absolument délicieux.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, please.

Sky


	5. Courir entre les gouttes de pluie

**Welcome tout le monde, pour le dernier post de cette fiction! Je veux dire encore une fois un grand merci à Sword of the Shadows pour m'avoir laissé traduire sa jolie fic, à ma princesse Na-chan2 pour les corrections, et à Ruines pour avoir accepté de la lire quand elle n'était pas encore corrigée XD.**

Enormes bisous à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, ou juste lu sans avoir le tps de laisser un mot. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, sinon vous avez le droit de me taper dessus...

Voilà.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Chapitre Cinq**

Courir entre les gouttes de pluie

«Harry.»

Le jeune homme leva le regard de son livre, ses yeux d'émeraude cillant sous la confusion. Voldemort ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Il l'appelait son lion, son petit animal, son favori ou son petit serpent, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'appelait Harry.

Harry, c'était la voix dans sa tête, celle qui jacassait à propos d'Hermione et de Ron, chantonnant des comptines apprises durant cette enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Harry riait lorsqu'il était triste, pleurait lorsqu'il était heureux, et avait tendance à faire des rimes à tout bout de champs, sauf lorsqu'il criait. Et il criait souvent. Il n'était pas content du tout que le petit lion sournois partage ses pouvoirs, et son lit, avec le méchant Voldemort. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

D'autres fois, il gloussait comme un dément pendant que Voldemort et lui étaient en train de baiser, incitant le petit serpent à suivre ses suggestions, lesquelles menaient à un monde de plaisir charnel que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais expérimenté.

«Je ne suis pas Harry.» Voilà. C'était plus ou moins vrai. Il partageait un corps et un passé avec lui, mais ils étaient deux personnes distinctes. Harry était fou. Le favori était juste légèrement dérangé.

«Mais si, tu l'es. Quelque part au fond de toi, vous ne faites qu'un.» Voldemort l'étudiait d'un air résolu, une touche de perplexité dans le regard. «Peut-être qu'un jour tu réaliseras cela.»

Il haussa seulement les épaules, nonchalant. Il ne se souciait particulièrement ni d'une personnalité, ni de l'autre. Cela faisait autant de différence pour lui que de savoir à travers quel but le souafle était passé: dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il avait toujours Voldemort.

«Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?»

Pourquoi avait-il fait quoi? Perdu les pédales? Tué Dumbledore?

Pourquoi s'était-il battu tellement longtemps pour finalement capituler?

«Fait quoi?»

«Pourquoi as-tu retrouvé ta santé mentale? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis à part de l'amour, un amour factice, et tu n'étais tout de même pas assez fou pour te laisser avoir par cela. La folie est la sécurité, et tu as tout laissé pour te jeter dans l'inconnu. Pourquoi?»

Le lion mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, souriant intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit le désir grandir en Voldemort.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi lui-même. «Un faux amour c'est déjà mieux que pas d'amour du tout. Etre touché, même si c'est par luxure et pas par amour, sentir qu'on vous chuchote des mots gentils à l'oreille, même si ce sont des mensonges, avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, quelque chose qui ne change jamais, même si cela vous torture… C'est mieux que de n'avoir ni amour, ni contacts, ni mots. C'est mieux que de ne pas avoir d'ancre du tout.» Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation des lèvres du mage noir sur sa gorge, de ses mains sur sa poitrine, de son corps serré contre le sien.

«Ce n'est que trop vrai…» Murmura celui-ci entre deux baisers, descendant lentement vers le torse du jeune homme, suçant et mordant. Son favori dut retenir un gémissement, douleur et plaisir se mêlant afin de créer quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Cette rencontre des opposés, ce… oh, cela faisait tellement de bien… mélange des adversaires, ce combat entre matière et antimatière, cette guerre entre le feu et la glace, entre la lumière et l'ombre… Il se sentait comme une potion, bouillonnante, tendant vers l'achèvement alors que le dernier ingrédient vient de lui être ajouté.

Ils étaient une combinaison d'ingrédients qui n'auraient jamais dû être mélangés, et qui pourtant se trouvait là. Ils étaient là, la… plus fort, oh plus fort… naissance de la vie par l'alliance des volcans et de la toundra, l'inexplicable union des égaux, du maitre et de l'esclave.

Ce n'était pas faire l'amour, ni même coucher avec quelqu'un. C'était de la baise, pure et simple. Demain, peut-être qu'il tuerait, ou torturerait, ou ferait n'importe quoi si Voldemort le voulait. Il ferait tout, pourvu qu'il y ait cette…

_Chaleur obsédante, cette friction. Leurs vêtements sont ailleurs. Il ne sait pas où, il s'en moque._

_Il rugit, comme le lion qu'il est, son cri inarticulé s'achevant en un sifflement, comme le serpent qu'il est en train de devenir._

Et tandis qu'ils reposaient, pantelants, se délectant de l'ultime et brûlante douleur, et de l'ultime et brûlant plaisir, il parla.

«Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que l'on se mouille davantage en restant immobile sous la pluie qu'en courant, en avançant. C'est ça que je fais, ça que j'ai fait. Je cours entre les gouttes de pluie. Je ne suis pas tout à fait mouillé, pas tout à fait blessé, pas tout à fait brisé. Et j'aurais tout ce que je veux – le confort, la chaleur, le réconfort en fait – oui, tout ça. Bientôt.»

Et dans sa tête, Harry chantait.

_Pluie, va-t-en pluie, pluie, va-t-en pluie, pour un autre jour de ma vie _

_Si tu ne veux pas je m'en fous, je ne porte pas de dessous!_

**Fin

* * *

Allez les franchouillards! Faites-moi exploser le compteur à reviews! Qu'on aie au moins un dixième du score de la version originale lol. **

news: Ceci est mon dernier post avant mai, à cause de mes concours qui se rapprochent. Mais n'ayez crainte, je reviendrai en force avec au moins 2 OS HPLV

En espérant vous revoir,

Sky


End file.
